A Bat la Saint Valentin
by nephthys82
Summary: Après une liaison plus que furtive, Hermione se retrouve dans une situation délicate. DM&HG, attention ce n'est pas une histoire bonne pour le morale. Doute, trahison et infidélité au rendez vous.
1. Hermione

**Coucou, pour celles qui me connaissent, je suis une vieille routarde qui n'a pas encore fini ses fics commencées il y a 4 ans. J'ai grandi et je ne suis plus en phase avec mes histoires, je vais tout de même essayé de les finir, mais je ne promets rien. Voici un One Shot de ma composition. Il y a beaucoup de filles/femmes seules en ce jour, c'est une lettre qui s'adresse à vous mes compagnes d'infortunes.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Kiss**

**Nephthys82**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A bat la Saint Valentin !**

_**Chapitre 1 : Hermione**_

**POV Hermione :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me présente : Hermione Granger, 24 ans, médicomage réputé, jeune fille aimée de tous, ayant une vie saine et épanouie, entourée de beaucoup d'amis… Vous me direz alors, quel est le problème ? Le problème est que je déteste au plus profond de mon être cette fête qui me rappelle à quel point je suis seule en ce jour béni par les amoureux.

Je suis ici pour hurler ma rage et pester contre tous ces hommes, enfin pas vraiment tous, mais un bon nombre. Moi, la petite fille posée que tout le monde connaît, la jeune fille qui n'a rien a envier aux autres, et bien aujourd'hui je veux crier mon ras le bol général !

La cause de tout ceci, je vais vous la dire : un homme, cet homme : Draco Malfoy. Bien sur, je l'ai détesté des années durant, mais voilà, depuis la guerre (que l'on a gagné bien sur), beaucoup de choses ont changé dont lui. Il était devenu un homme tout à fait fréquentable, tellement fréquentable que des sentiments profonds à son égards s'étaient éveillés en moi. Je suis tomber amoureuse de lui y a de cela quelques mois. Les premiers jours, j'ai essayé de repousser ses sentiments en me disant que c'était un excellent ami et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas jeter cette amitié à la poubelle. Mais bon, vous connaissez ce genre de situation, plus on repousse quelque chose, plus ça a tendance à vous obséder !

Donc pendant quelques semaines, j'ai fais comme si rien n'existait en moi, mais c'était sans compter sur Monsieur Malfoy qui reste constamment ouvert à son petit monde et qui par chance, ou malheur, question de point de vue, sait presque dans l'immédiat quand une fille a flashé sur lui. Et voilà, mon calvaire a commencé… Je dis calvaire aujourd'hui, mais en fait ça allait très bien à ce moment là pour moi.

Et oui, il a commencé à me parler d'une façon très douce, charmante, une façon que je ne connaissait pas chez lui, il reste tout de même un Malfoy faut pas pousser. Vous savez ce que vous ressentez quand un homme si beau, si intelligent et si attentionné vous porte ce type d'intérêt tout d'un cou ? Et bien vous fondez, vous fondez littéralement et c'est le début des ennuis. Je l'ai laissé me séduire et en quelques jours j'avais baissé ma garde. Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas d'une aventure sans lendemain et il a promis que ce ne serait pas le cas. Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le jour de l'an, merveilleux jour me direz-vous ? Je suis entièrement d'accord. Passer ce jour avec quelqu'un comme lui était mon rêves depuis des années, me dire que je commençais une nouvelle année avec un homme tel que lui me transportais de bonheur. J'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais naïve, optimiste et rêveuse… Ce jour de l'an était formidable, des rires, des amis, des pitreries amicales entre voisins de paliers… Ah oui j'oubliais, nous étions tous réuni chez Harry et Ginny, monsieur étant un héro de la guerre, avait eu en cadeau le plus bel appartement Londonien qu'on pouvait rêver. Revenons à nos moutons… Merveilleuse soirée que c'était, pour moi ça équivalait à passer un jour de ma vie avec Brad Pitt… Vous connaissez peut être pas, c'est un acteur américain… passons !

Draco et moi étions inséparables les jours qui ont suivi cette fête, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'attachait à moi. Trop contente de mon bonheur, j'ai vécu au jour le jour en me disant que c'était un rêve sans me poser aucune question. Vivons d'amour et d'eau fraîche, je crois que c'est cela qu'on dit ! Mais voilà, j'avais oublié un détail de poids : il est et restera toute sa vie un Malfoy ! Je l'avais invité à passer les vacances de Janvier dans mon chalet à la montagne pour lui faire découvrir le ski. C'était à se tordre de rire de le voir essayer de faire du ski avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il faisait des efforts surhumains et au final nous avons passé une très bonne 1ere semaine.

Maintenant passons à cette fameuse 2eme semaine. Comme vous avez tous deviné, ça s'est gâté à ce moment là ! Un soir je suis rentrée complètement claquée de ma journée durant laquelle Ginny avait la bonne idée d'accoucher pendant l'absence longue durée d'Harry en mission, donc injoignable. J'ai trouvé Draco avachi devant la télé, que je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais du lui montrer ce truc… Ni un bonjour, ni merde ! Moi, fatiguée au possible je viens m'asseoir à coté de lui et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et là il me sort : « Pousse ta tête, j'me suis fait mal au ski n'aggrave pas le truc ! » Imaginez ma surprise. Il avait peut-être passé une mauvaise journée, il m'en voulait peut-être de l'avoir abandonné… Bref, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu veux manger un truc en particulier ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Non je n'ai pas faim !

Ok, monsieur est de très mauvaise humeur… Draco a un sal caractère, plus personne n'est surpris quand il agit ainsi, mais là, personnellement, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions…

Au moment de dormir, je l'ai gentiment invité pour se mettre au lit et monsieur a refusé de bouger son cul du canapé. S'en était trop pour moi, je me suis mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour qu'il le remarque. Draco s'est levé, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit au creux de l'oreille : « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça» et il a transplané. Il m'a laissé seule au milieu de mon studio, en larmes et écroulée sur le sol.

Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui demander pourquoi il m'avait fait ça et ça seule réponse était : « je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite ». En fait il a eu peur, peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un, que ce soit moi ou d'une autre personne, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Moi qui pensais passer une merveilleuse année, une St Valentin magnifique, et peut être enfin construire quelque chose de viable pour mon futur, je suis maintenant seule en me demandant si j'ai fait ou pas fait quelque chose pour provoquer cela. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi stupide, c'était Malfoy quand même, comment ai-je pu penser que je pourrais vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui. Il m'avait promis, mais les paroles sont si vite brisées.

Voilà 3 semaines maintenant que je me morfonds dans le noir chez moi le soir, je pleure au travail quand personne ne me regarde. Quand les gens me demande de ses nouvelles, je dis qu'il va bien et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'ai perdu 5 kilos, pourquoi manger, pourquoi essayer de vivre maintenant qu'il m'a quitté. Je ne pensais pas l'aimer autant en si peu de temps, je n'avais aimé personne comme ça depuis des années. J'ai eu la naïveté de croire que j'allais être enfin heureuse, la naïveté fait plus de mal que l'espoir. L'espoir, mon calvaire est cet espoir constant qui me pousse à croire qu'il reviendra. Il a dit « pas maintenant », il n'a pas dis jamais ! Hier je lui ai parlé, il avait l'air heureux, il m'a dit que la St Valentin ne voulait rien dire, que quand on aimait quelqu'un on lui montrait son amour chaque jour. Il ne sait pas à quel point j'ai mal, il ne sait pas ce que c'est de souffrir par amour, je ne sais pas non plus s'il sait ce que signifie le mot « aimer ».

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 14 Février, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, pas un mot, ni un regard… Il est en train de m'oublier, je suis en train de mourir. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse confiance à un homme maintenant ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je sais que bon nombre de femmes sont dans mon cas, je voulais vous dire que je pense à vous toutes, vous n'êtes pas seule, quel que soit votre age. A partir du moment où on sait ce qu'Aimer signifie, on signe un contrat qui implique une souffrance morale, physique et psychologique.

Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, nous ne sommes pas seules…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Peut-être que je continuerai à faire des one shot, cela dépend de vous.**

**Gros bisous**

**Neph**


	2. Draco

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Et oui, j'ai décidé de continuer, pour le plaisir de certaines. Un merci à Dame Angélique Malfoy et à boulderegliss pour leurs reviews. Voici la suite qui est en fait le parallèle du 1er chapitre vu par Draco**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Kiss**

**Nephthys82**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A bat la Saint Valentin !**

**_Chapitre 2 : Draco_**

**POV Draco :**

Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, le vrai l'unique. J'ai 24 ans, je suis auror, et oui les choses changent ; nous sommes le jour de la Saint Valentin. Normalement, les gens sont heureux le 14 Février, moi pas. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Et bien je crois qu'il va falloir commencer par le commencement… qu'est-ce que cette phrase est mauvaise !!! Je ne me reconnais pas.

Tout a commencé quelques semaine avant la fin d'année. Harry et moi, oui c'est difficile à croire je sais ; donc Harry et moi étions en train de déjeuner quand Hermione nous a rejoint. Est-ce si difficile à croire que je puisse les appeler par leurs prénoms ? Bref, elle nous a rejoint et nous avons passé un excellent déjeuné. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, elle ne parlait presque pas, et oui c'est possible ! Puis, j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne me touchait pas, ne me parlait pas, bref je n'étais pas là pour elle et à chaque fois que je lui parlais, elle rougissait. Je me suis dis, y a baleine sous gravillons, version améliorée d'anguille sous roche.

Hermione Granger aurait-elle un faible pour moi ? Vraiment trop drôle ! Et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? On peut toujours tenter, ça ne mange pas de pain, surtout qu'elle est loin d'être la plus stupide et la plus moche de toutes les filles que j'ai connu. En mon fort intérieur, j'ai douté les premiers jours, mais après quelques mots doux et gestes plus qu'amicaux, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas des idées et qu'elle craquait vraiment pour moi. Là je me suis dit « WARNING », une fille posée comme elle s'intéressant à moi, cela représentait un vrai danger. Elle sait pourtant ce qu'était ma vie avant, elle sait que les filles viennent et repartent ; mais de toute évidence son cœur a beaucoup plus de courage que je ne le pensais.

En quelques jours s'était réglé, on était officiellement devenu un couple, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Moi de mon coté, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je me pose et que j'essaie d'avoir une relation stable, de son coté, on voyait bien qu'elle était heureuse. Elle souriait, rigolait… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait vu comme ça. J'étais fière de lui avoir redonné ce sourire qui manquait cruellement à ce visage si doux. Nous avons passé le soir du jour de l'an ensemble, chez Harry et Ginny, dans leur immense appartement. Moi en récompense pour mon effort de guerre je n'ai eu qu'une médaille, il y a vraiment des injustices…passons ! Donc ce soir là, c'était génial, on s'est amusé comme des fous, j'ai même entamé une bataille d'eau très froide, un 31 Décembre… ; avec les voisins d'immeuble. Tout était parfait, j'étais avec quelqu'un de bien, je ne savais pas encore si c'était de l'amour mais je me sentais bien, un peu euphorique d'ailleurs !

2 jours plus tard, nous sommes partis à la montagne. Elle avait un petit chalet où elle passait souvent ses vacances d'hiver, elle m'a parlé de ski, imaginez ma tête quand j'ai vu ce qu'était vraiment des skis. Les Moldus n'utilisent que des trucs dangereux pour leur loisir. La première semaine, j'ai peiné comme un dingue pour réussir à « descendre » les pistes comme ils disent. Je me rétamais souvent mais au moins le soir j'avais un petit massage et un très bon repas. La 1ere semaine était parfaite, un temps parfait, une petite amie parfaite, des moments intimes parfaits… Qu'est-ce qui a cloché ? Et bien justement, c'est le fait que tout soit parfait qui m'a fait réfléchir. En une semaine, une routine s'était déjà installée, je regardais Hermione se plier en quatre pour moi, je mettais mes pieds sous la table en arrivant, je m'écrasais dans un canapé devant ce truc qu'ils appelaient télévision, sympa d'ailleurs…

Et puis est arrivé le moment où Hermione m'a laissé à 4h du matin pour rejoindre Ginny qui allait accouché pendant l'absence de ce Potter, et oui Harry devient Potter tout d'un cou, quand je suis fâché le Bad Boy Malfoy resurgit… Donc Hermione, trop bonne trop conne, est parti et m'a laissé seul. J'ai beaucoup médité en son absence, qu'est-ce que je faisais là, à jouer les petits amis modèles, dans quoi m'étais-je fourré, est-ce que je l'aimais vraiment… Bref toutes les questions qui vous bouffent le cerveau en 2 secondes chrono. Etait-ce de la peur, du manque de courage, une erreur grossière ? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que j'ai su ce jour là, c'était qu'il fallait que ça cesse.

Lorsqu'elle est rentrée le soir, je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai refusé son invitation à dîner. J'ai été très désagréable, presque autant qu'à Poudlard. Elle n'a pas bronché, cela se voyait sur son visage qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Je lui faisais du mal volontairement, je le savais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de délicat. Je suis Draco Malfoy, la seule et sans doute unique personne qui ne sait pas ce qu' « aimer » signifie vraiment. Ai-je déjà été amoureux dans ma vie ? Aussi loin que je puisse remonter, je ne m'en souviens pas…

Elle m'a demandé d'aller « nous » coucher et je n'ai pas bougé, puis elle est partie dans la chambre. La porte a claqué et je l'ai entendu pleurer… J'ai réussi à faire pleurer la lionne courageuse qu'elle était. Elle est comme ça Hermione, forte d'apparence, trop douce en son âme. Je suis allé la voir, je suis entré, elle est venu se blottir dans mes bras, et je lui ai glissé à l'oreille : « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça». J'ai desserré son étreinte et j'ai transplané. Je l'ai laissé seule, dans un état pitoyable, j'ai honte de moi, mais comment faire autrement ? Si j'étais resté, elle m'aurait supplié, elle m'aurait dit que tout allait s'arranger sans même savoir ce qu'il clochait en moi. Je suis un Serpentards, je fais d'abord et je réfléchi après, j'ai fui mes responsabilités. Je dis responsabilités car dans un couple on est responsable de l'autre, on doit prendre soin d'elle ou de lui…

Malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire, elle a continué à me parler. Alternant phase de supplication, de rage et de douceur. Cette femme est merveilleuse, je m'en veux de lui faire autant de mal, mais je ne suis pas prêt, je ne l'aime pas comme elle m'aime, on ne peut pas s'obliger à aimer quelqu'un, enfin c'est ce que je crois. Je sais qu'elle va mal, hier elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de la Saint Valentin, ma réponse ne lui a plu de toute évidence.

Nous sommes ce fameux jour, où les amoureux s'offrent des cadeaux, vont au restaurants, passent leur nuit à … Restons courtois. Je n'ai pas appelé Hermione, elle n'a pas essayé non plus. Elle sait que si je ne fais rien aujourd'hui, alors tout est fini. Elle veut que je revienne, elle m'attend… Je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse, elle souffre mais elle souffrira encore plus si elle a de l'espoir, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Douce Hermione, je te fais souffrir, tu essaies tant bien que mal de vivre, j'ai été un vrai Serpentards, mais comprend moi, si nous restons ensemble ce sera pire que tout. Je te maudirais de m'enfermer ainsi, tu me maudirais de ne pas te donner ce que tu souhaites et nous serions un couple malheureux…

Tu m'as montré que je n'étais pas encore prêt pour une relation, je ne referai pas l'erreur avec une autre. Tu devras te relever, ce sera dur, mais en bonne Gryffondor que tu es tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance.

Pardonne moi

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Et voilà le 2e chapitre, le titre changera sans doute, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Gros bisous**

**Nephthys82**


	3. Tout au fond

**Salut tout le monde, je sais bien que ces ligne de débuts de chapitre sont peu lu mais je les écris quand même car certaines personnes attendent leurs RAR, ce que je vais faire dans 1 minutes. Avant, je voudrais dire que ce n'est pas une fiction relatant le bonheur parfait, elle ne dit que la vérité subit par certains et certaines. Les histoires d'amour ne sont pas forcément joyeuses, elles font souffrir, elles sont dures à vivre et elles vous marquent toutes votre vie. Il y a ceux qui font du mal et ceux qui subissent le mal. Je fais partie de la 2e catégorie, mais avant je faisais partie de la 1ere. C'est seulement quand on connaît les 2 aspects qu'on se rend compte…**

**RAR :**

**Lilouthephenix : J'accorde sur le fait que le titre est attirant, mais il donne aussi l'esprit dans lequel j'écris cette fic. T'inquiète pas, je vais la continuer.**

**Annamis : Pauvre Hermione, c'est vrai, pauvre Draco aussi… On pense que dans une rupture, seulement un des 2 souffre, mais c'est faux. Parfois oui, parfois non… as-tu déjà dis à un mec que tu le quittais sans savoir réellement pourquoi ? Si oui, alors tu sais de quoi je parle.**

**Dame Angélique Malfoy : Merci à une de mes 1ere fan pour cette fic. Cette fiction te fait culpabiliser ? Bienvenu au club alors. Je veux montrer l'état d'esprit de chaque personnage, je sais ce que peux ressentir chacun d'eux, alors je l'écris en pensant que de nombreuses personnes sont conscientes de leurs propre sentiments.**

**Johanna : Au risque de te décevoir, je ne sais pas encore s'ils se remettront ensemble. L'inspiration viendra au fur et a mesure. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… l'avenir nous le dira !**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Kiss**

**Nephthys82**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A bat la Saint Valentin !**

**_Chapitre 3 : Tout au fond_**

**POV Hermione**

6h30 du matin, saloperie de réveil, tu rend ma vie encore plus impossible ! Un jour tu passeras par la fenêtre, fais-moi confiance… Qu'il est dur de sortir de son lit si tôt sans aucun but pour sa journée. Ah si, le travail ! Mon travail est devenu la seule chose qui me pousse à bouger, même mes amis ne sont plus un prétexte suffisant pour me tirer du lit. Je suis sur que si je les appelais, on sortirait et on se verrait le soir même. Alors pourquoi je ne le fais pas ? La flème ? Non, la peur… La peur qu'ils me demandent comment va Draco, si tout va bien… La peur de me montrer dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel je suis, la peur de leur montrer que je suis incapable depuis des années d'avoir une vie sentimentale stable. Je sais aussi qu'il y en a qui n'attendent que ça de me dire : « on t'avait prévenu ! », j'ai la mauvaise habitude de foncer tête baissée dans une relation, de croire et d'ensuite me prendre un mur. Je pense surtout à Ron, Ron que j'ai repoussé des années en prétextant une amitié très forte, il est mon ami c'est vrai mais il m'aime depuis longtemps… Ron qui est parti loin et qui a chaque fois que je le vois me fait cette même tête charmeuse n'attendant que mon accord.

Comment leur dire que je me suis encore trompé, tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi plus que d'autres. Mon seul rayon de soleil est Harry, il sait pour moi et Draco, il sait à quel point je souffre, c'est le seul à qui je parle de mes états d'âmes. Il est mon meilleur ami, le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Il est celui qui préoccupait mes esprits il y a quelques années quand je me posais des questions sur notre trio. Cette période a resserré nos liens et maintenant c'est à la vie, à la mort entre nous. J'espère que vous avez-vous aussi des amis comme lui, je vous le souhaite de tout mon cœur…

Revenons à mes préoccupations du jour. Je suis un zombi, je me traîne jusqu'à mon travail en évitant de me faire tuer 3 fois en voiture sur le chemin. Bah oui, lorsque l'on pense de façon obsessionnelle à quelqu'un, on ne fait pas attention à la route. Plus j'essaie de penser à autre chose, plus il m'est difficile de faire abstraction de Draco. C'est sans compter sur ce poste de radio qui vous sort des chansons d'amour à tout bout de chant ! Je déteste l'amour, les sentiments, la faiblesse du cœur et l'espoir de l'âme. Vous connaissez peut être un film qui s'appelle Equilibrium, où les gens n'ont aucun sentiments ? Je vous le conseil, il est très bien. Il montre les avantages de l'absence de sentiments mais aussi les inconvénients… Je voudrais aujourd'hui ne rien ressentir, être vide comme une coque de noix, je voudrais arrêter d'éprouver quoique ce soit, au moins pour me reposer. Essayez de dormir quand votre cœur a remplacé votre cerveau… Bonne chance.

Ca y est, j'ai commencé mes consultations de la journée. Mon premier patient est une femme qui a essayé un sort de rajeunissement pour la St Valentin, résultat elle est maintenant âgée d'à peine 12 ans. Je sais que de nombreux patients dans les jours qui arrivent seront ainsi, tous auront essayé de plaire un peu plus à leur partenaire, essayé de faire des trucs plus idiots les uns que les autres ! Tout me rappelle cette journée maudite où Draco n'a pas donné signe de vie, ni depuis d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où il est, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il pense… Pense-t-il à moi de temps en temps ? Eprouve-t-il le moindre remords ? Que de questions qui resteront sans réponse hélas puisqu'il ne daigne pas me parler…

Certains d'entre vous me diront de passer à autre chose, de voir du monde, de sortir… Je vous répondrais qu'il m'est impossible de faire ça ! Quand tant d'espoir a été mis dans une relation, il ne vous reste plus rien. Alors pourquoi essayer de survivre ? Pour les amis ? Pour la famille ? Pour l'amour ? L'amour, peut-être bien que c'est une raison suffisante, peut-être aussi que c'est la raison de mon désespoir d'aujourd'hui. Si beau quand tout va bien, si noir quand tout vas mal… L'amour est à double tranchant, je commence à croire qu'il est impossible d'aimer de façon intense et durable.

Prenez l'exemple des coups de foudres, c'est le bonheur total, ça s'explique même chimiquement, mais a coté de cela, il y a la retombée des sentiments, cette horrible impression d'être aller trop vite et la rupture totale des liens du début. Les amours qui commencent doucement sont bien plus stable, prenez Harry et Ginny, elle l'aimait depuis des années et lui a fini par essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle, et maintenant ils ont une splendide petite fille du nom d'Elianne. Je commence à croire qu'en fait il faudrait que je choisisse plus la raison que la passion. Cela impliquerait de quitter totalement les sentiments que j'ai pour Draco… et comment aimer quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir la même intensité que celle éprouvée pour lui ?

Je pense me donner quelques semaines ou mois, avant de faire une croix définitive sur cet amour. Je sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse cela, mais peut-être comprendra-t-il que je ne suis pas comme ces filles que l'on prend et que l'on jette, comme ces filles qu'il a longuement côtoyées ! Comprendra-t-il un jour que je tiens vraiment à lui et qu'importe ce qui se passera, je serais toujours là pour lui, amoureusement ou amicalement… Bien sur, avec une préférence pour le 1er cas. Tout en lui me manque, ses yeux bleus profonds, son sourire angéliquement sadique, sa façon de me faire rager en 2 seconds chronos, sa manière de s'acharner sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire… Je maudis cette façon que j'ai eu de m'accrocher à lui, je maudis tous ces sentiments en moi, je maudis le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas vraiment expliqué son acte, je maudis ses mots qu'il a prononcé sans vraiment les penser, je maudis tout son être… mais je l'aime et je ne peux rien y changer.

Vous voici embarqué avec moi dans cette spirale qui n'a pas encore de fin, croyez-vous qu'il va réaliser son erreur ? Est-ce vraiment une erreur d'ailleurs ? Pour lui sûrement pas, pour moi oui. On était assorti parfaitement d'après moi, les mêmes envies, les mêmes projets, la même façon de voir le monde, les mêmes plaisirs, le même caractère de chien… Qui se ressemble s'assemble non ? Ou alors peut-être que les contraires s'attirent… En fait, chacun sort sa carte du jeu comme il l'entend. Je sais moi, que les jours qui arrivent vont être dur, ils vont me tuer à petit feu, c'est seulement au fond du trou que j'arriverai à remonter. Faites que cela arrive vite, pour que j'aille mieux.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Voilà pour le 3e Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'ai remarqué que cette fic était beaucoup lu mais pas beaucoup reviewer, alors je vais faire comme les autres auteurs et faire un ultimatum. Je veux 10 review pour ce chapitre et pas une de moins. Je pense avoir été très gentille en vous donnant 3 chapitres en 3 jours. Je n'écris plus avant d'avoir ce que je veux !**

**Gros bisous**

**Nephthys82**


	4. Pluie de Mars

**Coucou à tout le monde, j'ai bien eu mes 10 reviews donc je vais pouvoir continuer mon histoire. Je vais commencer par les RAR même si je sais que c'est interdit, enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu… Donc les voici :**

**Mélissa : Tu es persévérante comme fille dis-moi ! En tout cas, comme tu peux le constaté, voici la suite, pour ton plus grand plaisir !!!**

**Hindouch : T'es complètement bilingue dis donc ! J'ai aimé la forme de ton message, clair, ordonné… nickel en fait ! J'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu voulais dire !!!**

**Jess : Je fais juste ce que je sais faire de mieux : dire la vérité. L'amour c'est dur…**

**Lilianne-Potter : Hermione est à plaindre c'est vrai, mais je tiens a dire que Draco aussi. Imagine que tu ne saches pas si tu aimes ou pas quelqu'un vraiment, tu es bien avec mais t'as peur de t'investir… c'est dur.**

**Vitalyn : Merci d'autant aimer ma fic, il est vrai qu'elle est triste et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger dans les chapitre a venir… Désolé**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Salut toi, je vois que pour une fois tu ne culpabilises pas trop, c'est bien. J'avais peur de raconter ta vie, imagine la flippe !!! Aller, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Darkim the queen of Konery : Chère amie NON célibataire, heureusement que tu connais le célibat car sinon je t'aurai jeté des pierres… désolé, j'suis un peu agressive, je commence ma 4e semaine de célibat et c'est dur !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise, voici le nouveau chapitre…**

**Jade: A fond dans l'histoire… doucement quand même car c'est pas très bon pour le moral, enfin c'est toi qui vois, pas d'overdose s'il te plait, je voudrais pas trop me retrouver sous les barreaux pour assassinat sentimental.**

'**tit thara: Toute seule à la St Valentin… Bienvenu au club des désespérés sentimentales, je suis la présidente !!! L'amour c'est dur, surtout quand tu aime et que l'autre non… Pour ton plus grand plaisir, voici la suite !!!**

**Harrypotter2904: Review courte, mais review quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !**

**Cyrca: Je continue, je continue, t'inquiète pas ! Voici la suite**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Petit mot pour tous ceux/celles qui ne laissent pas de reviews : les auteurs aiment quand on les lit et qu'on les félicite, pensez à eux !**

**Gros bisous**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A bat la Saint Valentin !**

**_Chapitre 4 : Pluie de Mars_**

Toc, toc, toc

- Hummmmmm

TOC, TOC, TOC

- HUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM

- LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUIL BORDEL !!!!!!!

- MALFOY OUVRE !!!!

Et merde, Harry est encore venu jusqu'à chez moi pour me sermonner, c'est pas grave je ne répond pas, il finira bien par partir, sauf bien sur si l'idée d'enfoncer ma porte lui traverse l'esprit…Je lui ai déjà répondu maintenant que j'y pense, j'suis vraiment à la masse ce matin… ce midi ? Peut-être le soir en fait… J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'ai mal au crâne, à la nuque, au dos… Où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas mon lit ! L'odeur du cuir… Je suis sur mon divan, la tête sur l'accoudoir… C'est humide… Pourquoi ? P de M, je baigne dans ma salive !!!

Je me lève doucement, foutu mal de crâne. Tiens j'ai un truc dans la main… un verre. J'ai du boire quelques verres hier…Ah non ! Quelques bouteilles en fait, vu le nombre de cadavre présent au sol. Pourquoi ai-je bu autant ? Je ne me souviens pas… J'ai oublié… Oublier ! C'est ça, j'ai bu pour oublier… Oublier quoi ? Ca y est je sais, oublier l'enflure que je suis, l'abruti profond que je suis, l'idiot de service, la pire personne sur Terre… Bravo Malfoy, te voilà devenu pire que Voldemort pour cette jeune femme, je te félicite ! Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire mieux…

Potter vient de partir, j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier. Il sait que je n'ouvrirai pas la porte, il sait que je ne suis pas fier de moi… Il sait aussi que c'était sûrement la dernière fois où j'aurai pu lui parler. Je préfère qu'il m'oublie, lui et les autres. Pour le bien d'Hermione, je dois partir, partir loin, là où elle ne tombera pas sur moi, là où je vivrais tel le rat que je suis, la fouine à en croire Weasley… Est-ce que j'aime Hermione ? Je ne sais plus, je crois ne jamais l'avoir su en fait. Puis-je aimer quelqu'un ? N'aimerais-je jamais personne ? Vais-je être seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Je ne me sens pas le courage de répondre à ces questions, trop mal au crâne, trop d'alcool dans le sang, trop de mal en moi…

Je prépare mes affaires, pas grand-chose en fait, je décide de laisser tous mes habits claquants, tous mes objets précieux, tous mes parchemins et mes livres, Hermione en ferait une maladie de voir ça… Hermione, douce Hermione, je vais faire la plus horrible chose que tu puisses espérer… Disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Je vais te laisser comme tu es aujourd'hui, seule sentimentalement mais avec tous tes amis autour de toi. N'essaie pas de me comprendre, je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je sais seulement qu'il faut que je parte, que je parte loin sans me retourner. Je ne veux plus t'infliger ce supplice de savoir où je suis sans pouvoir venir. Il est temps pour moi de quitter cette ville, ce travail, ce monde… Ce sera dur pour moi de vivre parmi les Moldus, j'y tiens vraiment.

J'ai peur de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en quittant cette vie de sorcier. Je sais pourtant qu'après tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, il est inconcevable que tu puisses me pardonner. Je t'ai fait du mal une fois, je le referai sans doute si je reste. Je ne vais pas courir le risque, tu ne mérites pas cela. Tu peux dire que j'aurais pu tout de même essayer et tu aurais tout à fait raison. Draco Malfoy est un fuyard, un faible, un lâche, un idiot, un pourri, un aristocrate égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui… Je fais ça surtout parce que je pense à toi.

J'ai fini la lettre que j'ai écris pour toi, tu la recevras dans 2 jours. Je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps. Il sera plus simple maintenant pour toi de passer à autre chose. Plus simple de revivre avec quelqu'un, de fonder une famille et d'être heureuse. Je ne veux qu'une chose de toi : que tu m'oublie…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hermione, ouvrez ! J'ai du courrier pour vous !

Marge, Marge, Marge… Je suis en dépression, oubliez-moi 5 minutes. Je me lève péniblement de mon fauteuil, je parcours les quelques mètres jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée et je déverrouille la serrure.

- Bonjour Marge, comment allez-vous ? Dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

- Mieux que vous de toute évidence !

Merci de me le rappeler…

- Tiens ma p'tite Hermione, quelqu'un à laissé ça sur le pas de ma porte, j'ai pas vu qui c'était…

Un hibou sans doute, mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas directement déposé la lettre ? Je prend la lettre entre mes mains, je la tourne et la retourne, pas de nom sauf le mien, pas de cachet, rien… Une lettre qu'avec mon prénom. Je remercie Marge et je referme la porte.

Je regarde l'enveloppe, quel terrible pressentiment, je ne veux pas l'ouvrir, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans. Au fond de moi, je sais très bien ce qu'elle renferme et c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Je la pose sur ma table basse, je le regarde… Ca fait 2h qu'elle est là, à me narguer, à me montrer à quel point je suis faible. J'amorce un geste pour la saisir et je me remets dans le fauteuil, je le fais 2, 3, 4 fois… 5e fois je la prends et j'arrache l'enveloppe pour en sortir un morceau de parchemin. Je reconnais cette odeur, l'odeur de ce papier à lettre que j'ai reçu il y a quelques mois avec dessus des mots doux, des mots d'amour… Serait-ce le même papier à lettre qui mettra fin à cette histoire douloureuse ? Je déplie la lettre et commence à parcourir les lignes d'écritures.

Je commence à trembler, est-ce des frissons ou de la nervosité ? Sans doute les deux. Plus je lis ces lignes plus mon visage se crispe, ma bouche s'étire en un sourire horrible, les muscles de ma mâchoires vont bientôt céder si je n'arrête pas tout de suite. Mes dents claquent, tout mon corps convulse et mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Une larme, deux larmes, bientôt suivi d'une cascade qui commence à rendre la lettre illisible. Je pousse un gémissement d'effroi, suivi d'un petit cri de souris. Je m'écroule sur le sol en glissant du fauteuil où je m'étais assise. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pensais être tarie depuis le temps que je pleurais, mais ceci est le coup de grasse.

Il me dit qu'il part, il me dit qu'il fait ça pour moi, il me dit que je ne le reverrai plus jamais et que c'est bien mieux ainsi. Il me demande d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, de fonder une vraie famille. Il me dit que j'ai eu tord d'attendre tout au long de ces deux mois, il me demande de l'oublier.

Comment suis-je sensée faire ça ? Moi qui ai fourni tant d'effort à l'attendre, moi qui suis folle de lui, folle amoureuse comme personne ne peut l'être… Je suis stupide et cette lettre le prouve bien ! Peut-être que je peux rattraper tout cela ? Peut-être qu'il est encore chez lui ? Peut-être que c'est un appel et qu'il veut que je vienne le rejoindre ? C'est sûrement ça ! J'attrape mon manteau, je mets des petites chaussures et je sors en courant comme une malade sous la pluie glacée de ce mois de Mars. Il n'habite pas loin, plus que deux rues et je serai chez lui.

Je monte les escaliers, je m'arrête devant sa porte, je pose ma main sur la poignée, je ne sens pas le verrou de sécurité. J'avais raison, il m'attendait. J'entre en trombe dans son appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais dans le salon car il doit sûrement m'y attendre. Le salon est sombre, je ralenti, je fini par marcher doucement, c'est presque comme si je commençais à reculer. J'émerge dans la pièce, les meubles sont drapés, la cheminé est éteinte. Ca fait au moins 2 jours qu'il n'y a personne ici. Je suis une idiote… Je ne me sens pas bien, je tangue, je vois le sol se rapprocher de moi, je ne vois… plus rien.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Et voilà pour ce 4e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous connaissez la règle, 8 reviews sinon rien ! J'ai baissé le quota, mais j'espère ne pas devoir le remonter plus tard.**

**Bisous**

**Neph**


	5. C'est une blague

**Bonjour, boujour, chères lectrices ! Je ne me voile pas la face, il n'y a que des filles qui lisent mon histoire, c'est pas un truc de mec de toute façon !**

**Donc me revoilà, encore, pour un nouveau chapitre très attendu par certaines. Vous pensiez qu'Hermione était tout au fond du trou… et bien vous aviez tord ! Elle peut encore s'enfoncer et je vais vous le prouver ci-dessous. Vous allez me huer « Pauvre Hermione, arrête de lui faire du mal !!! » et vous auriez tout à fait raison. Mais tant de malheur d'un cou, engendre fatalement du bonheur par la suite, en tout cas c'est ce que je lui souhaite… pas vous ?**

**Bon passons aux RAR car je sais que c'est important :**

**Cyrca : Toi qui voulais un happy end, va falloir attendre un peu. Mais bon, je pense quand même que ça peut être envisageable.**

**Maggy : Contente que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite.**

**La Malfoyenne : J'ai eu la flème de mettre tout ton nom, pourras-tu me pardonner ? J'espere que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que le précédent. Il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Dame Angélique : J'aime tes reviews aux airs de romans. Les gens sont des « loques » quand ils sont fous amoureux, j'en sais quelque chose ! Pense à tout ces pauvres petits mals que tu fais souffrir… Bien fait pour leurs gueules ! Bon voici la suite !**

**Curieuse du 78 : Copine du 78 !!!!!!! Trop bien ! Calmons-nous… comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pitié de toi et voici donc la suite !**

**Lavande Brown Potter : Désolé de faire une fic triste, t'inquiète pas, à un moment ça va redevenir une fic joyeuse… enfin peut être ;-)**

**Brenda : Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un correcteur… MOI ! Bah oui, je suis pas trop regardante sur l'orthographe ni la grammaire, si ça te dis ! En plus, avoir les chapitre à l'avance pour toi, ça pourrait être pas mal non ?**

**Mélissa : Serais-tu accoutumé du cas d'Hermione, si oui, je te plain vraiment ma choute ! C'est vraiment mais vraiment pas drôle de s'attacher à quelqu'un alors qu'il/elle est parti. Voici la suite !**

**Lilouthephenix : attention à l'excès de fiction déprimante, c'est très dangereux pour la santé ! Fais attention quand meme !**

**Lady Hope : Je retiens le fait que ce ne soit pas bien de faire du chantage, d'ailleurs je vais arrêter car ça marche pas mal maintenant, tu sais le monde amène le monde ! Pour éclairer ta lanterne en ce qui concerne Harry et Malfoy, Harry n'est pas entré dans l'appart, il est juste rester devant la porte fermée et il est parti. Voici la suite.**

**mercurius777 : merci pour tes encouragements, comme tu peux le voir, ça motive car j'écris bcp en peu de temps.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A bat la Saint Valentin !**

_**Chapitre 5 : C'est une blague**_

- Hermione…

Quelqu'un m'appelle… Je ne me sens pas bien…

- Hermione…

Qui trouble ainsi mon sommeil ?

- Petite Mione chérie…

Je connais cette voix douce. Qui est celui qui essaie de m'éveiller. Pourquoi ai-je si mal à la tête ? Je ne me souviens de rien… Où suis-je ? Quelle est cette odeur bizarre ? Allez Hermione, on se motive et on ouvre ces yeux qui sont si lourds. J'ai du mal à bouger, est-ce qu'un troupe d'hippogriffe m'est passé dessus ? Avec un peu de chance tout cela n'aura été qu'un rêve…Vais-je me réveiller le jour de Noël ? Ca y est, j'ai au moins un œil ouvert, l'autre fait définitivement la grève…

- Hermione ? Elle est réveillée !!! Cria Harry.

- Humm… Moins fort… dis-je en essayant de me redresser. Mon dos… De toute évidence, je suis dans un lit. Tout est blanc autour de moi, un horrible écho de bruit de pas parvient à mes oreilles. Arrêtez ce bruit de martèlement, je vous en supplie… Arrêtez ça !

- Ma Mione !!!

Que fait Ron ici ?

- Pichounette…Entendis-je.

Génial, toute la famille Weasley au complet !!! Mais où suis-je ? Tout le monde me prend dans leur bras, chacun leur tour… Les Weasley, Harry, Fleur, ma mère… Que font-ils tous ici ?

- On a eu si peur pour toi ! Murmura Harry à mon oreille en m'enlaçant de ses bras.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous autour de mon lit ? Et où suis-je à la fin ? M'écriais-je.

- Ma pauvre Mione, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Déclara Ron l'air accablé.

- Non, sinon je ne le demanderais pas dans ce cas ! Dis-je sur un ton plus que courroucé.

Harry prit le temps d'expliquer ma présence dans ce lit d'hôpital, à St Mangouste exactement. Il me parla de ma dépression, de la cause bien sur, en utilisant le nom « Malfoy » comme si c'était la peste en personne. De ma course sous la pluie glacée sans parapluie ni manteau, de ma visite à « Son » appartement, de mon évanouissement et surtout…

- Vu dans quel « état » tu es, on s'est tous inquiété. Tu te rends compte que tu es inconsciente depuis 3 jours.

Mon « état », comment ça mon « état » ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Que veux-tu dire par la Harry ? Questionnais-je.

Vu la mine décrépite de celui-ci, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Tout le monde, tout d'un cou, trouvait le plafond très intéressant. Je commençais à bouillir sur place, mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde fuyait mon regard. On m'accablait d'un « état » particulier et personne n'osait me regarder ! C'est à ce moment que je perdis totalement mon calme.

- QUEL ETAT ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ??? REPONDEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

La réponse vint de la seule personne dans la pièce que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois.

- Tu es… murmura Ron presque avec du dégoût.

- Je suis ??? Dis-je calmement.

- Tu es enceinte…

Vous étés-vous déjà pris un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête ? Ce fut pareil mais en 10 000 fois pire.

- C'est impossible ! Répondis-je immédiatement nerveusement. C'est impossible… _je commençais à trembler_. C'est une mauvaise blague ! _C'était le début de la fin_. N'est-ce pas Harry ? _C'était la fin_. N'EST-CE PAS !

- Mione… Ne t'emporte pas comme ça, s'il te plait… répondit-il doucement en écartant ses bras pour m'enlacer mais je n'y pris pas garde.

- Harry ! Mme Weasley ! Ginny ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est une blague !!! _L'hystérie commençait à me guetter sérieusement._

- Non… répondit simplement Ginny. Ce n'est pas une blague Hermione… finit-elle par dire tout doucement.

Point de non retour. Craquage monumental. Dans un élan de rage soudaine, je me levai du lit et je mis à hurler.

- JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX RIEN VENANT DE LUI ! FAITES-LE DISPARAITRE ! OU JE LE FERAI MOI-MEME !

Sur ces mots j'attrapai la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire la table de nuit, je la saisi des deux mains et je vins me donner un énorme cou dans le ventre… enfin c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Harry et Ron ne m'avaient pas saisi les bras et la table.

- LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE ! IL FAUT LE TUER ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS, IL DOIT DISPARAITRE ! LACHEZ-MOI ! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!

- HERMIONE ! S'écria Harry.

Je me figeai sur place, tremblante de tous mes membres. Les larmes aux yeux, une grimace affreuse sur mon visage, mes mains crispées dans le vide…

- Harry… suppliais-je. Harry… redis-je doucement avant de m'effondrer de nouveau.

La loi sorcière est très stricte en ce qui concerne les grossesses. Il est strictement interdit d'avorter médicalement, les mères sont interdites de donner la mort aux bébés par quelques moyens que ce soit, sous peine d'être tuées à leur tour. Prendre la vie volontairement est un crime aussi grand que celui de l'utilisation des sorts Impardonnables. Je savais très bien tout ça, mais comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas vivre avec ce « souvenir » grandissant en moi. Il est impossible pour moi de faire cela, impossible de l'élever, impossible de le regarder vivre. Avec la chance que j'ai, il, ou elle, ressemblera à son père…

La loi veut que je le mette au monde, soit, il en sera ainsi, mais rien d'autre ! Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, il doit d'ailleurs le savoir vu le mal qu'il engendre dans mes entrailles. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ce chapitre est court, je suis désolée. En fait, ils le sont tous, c'est pour ça que je peux en écrire si souvent ;-) Le chapitre 6 est fini !**

**Allez, bonne soirée à toutes.**

**Kisses**

**Neph**


	6. Avis de tempête

**Hello tout le monde ! Je ne vais pas blablater car personne en général ne lit ces lignes donc passons directement au RAR.**

**RAR :**

**Cyrca : Je sais, c'était facile de la mettre enceinte, mais bon c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire alors c'était le passage obligé !!! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et très intéressant. Et pourquoi tu dis que tu radote pour ton age ? Tu n'as pas 80 ans que je sache. Voici la suite.**

**Dame Angélique : Je suis d'accord avec toi, refuser ce bébé est un crime atroce ! On verra bien à qui il ressemblera ce bébé quoiqu'il y a une surprise à la clé !**

**Miss Lalou : Faudra attendre un peu pour la réaction de Draco vu qu'il a disparu de la surface de la Terre, il ne va pas tout de suite savoir qu'il est père.**

**Mimi-Cornichons : Salut toi, j'ai bien reçu ton mail, mais là tout de suite je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi ta fic ne s'affiche pas… En tout cas voici la suite de mon histoire.**

**Darkim the queen : C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu couillonne Hermione sur ce cou là, faut toujours penser à la capote ou a un sort de contraception. En même temps, connaissant Draco, il n'a pas du lui laisser le temps de quoique ce soit. Notre petit chaud lapin national ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite !!!!**

**X the umkin queen x : Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi, on ne raconte que les bons cotés de la St Valentin ! Et ça me débecte ! Et puis, je pense que pour les viole y a une entorse a la loi qui peut être faite ! Enfin j'espère… **

**Je n'ai eu que 6 reviews cette fois-ci ! Je suis un peu triste :'(**

**Bonne lecture**

**Kiss**

**Neph**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A bat la Saint Valentin !**

**_Chapitre 6 : Avis de tempête_**

Il est 7h du matin, dimanche. J'entends déjà du bruit dans la maison, j'en fais abstraction comme chaque matin en fait. J'essaie de me rendormir tant bien que mal… Tout ces bruits de pas, ces miaulement intempestifs, quand arrêteront-ils de martyriser Pattenrond, je crois que « jamais » est la bonne réponse. J'entends un énorme BOUM et un bruit de verre brisé… Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ont ENCORE cassé quelque chose. Comment ai-je pu donner la vie à des terreurs pareilles… J'espère que les deux autres seront moins terribles que leurs aînés… La personne qui partage mon lit se met à grogner mais ne bouge pas, comme à chaque fois…

- Mione… dit-il d'une voix endormie. Dis-leur d'aller se recoucher s'il te plait. Je voudrais avoir au moins une fois dans ma vie une grasse matinée comme il se respecte.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible chéri, ils sont ainsi ! Je ne vais pas les changer…

- Je commence à croire qu'ils sont comme « lui »…

- Ronald, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je refuse toute comparaison avec « lui ». Ce sont mes enfants ! Et les tiens légalement !

- Légalement, c'est vrai… répondit-il avant de rendormir.

J'entends des pleurs… Ils ont réussi à réveiller les jumeaux. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça. Je vous vois dubitatifs, avez-vous loupé un passage ? Bon, de toute évidence oui, alors je vais vous raconter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'année de mes 24 ans, comme vous le savez, je me suis retrouvée enceinte. Le truc improbable fut que je n'étais pas enceinte d'un mais de deux bébés. Ma mère m'a dit par la suite qu'il y avait eu des jumeaux dans ma famille dans les générations passés, et bien sur, vu que ça saute parfois 2 ou 3 générations ce genre de chose, j'ai eu la chance infini que ça tombe sur moi. En Juin de cette année là, j'appris donc que j'attendais un garçon et une fille. Je me retrouvais non pas avec « un » souvenir mais « deux ». Je ne voulais pas les garder, il était improbable pour moi de les élever…

J'accouchai le 1er septembre de deux superbes bébés, une fille blonde avec des yeux bleu clair et d'un garçon châtain aux yeux bleu nuit. Lorsque la sage-femme vint me les déposer dans mes bras, j'eu un réflexe de rejet la première seconde, puis, plus je regardai ces deux petits êtres, plus je me disait qu'ils étaient la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée cette année. Je fini par les prendre tous les deux dans mes bras, ils vinrent enfouir leurs petites têtes contre ma poitrine et je pris la décision de les garder prêt de moi pour le plus longtemps possible. C'est ainsi que Noah et Lana Granger sont arrivés dans ce monde si injuste. Je dis injuste car ils ne connaîtront sans doute jamais leur géniteur, j'utilise ce mot car Malfoy ne sera jamais leur « père », puisqu'il a choisi de disparaître…

Je me retrouvai donc mère de deux enfants, célibataire, 2 semaines avant mon 25e anniversaire. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir les élever, ni avec quel argent puisque la grossesse m'avait cloué au lit à partir de Juin. Enceinte en plein Eté de jumeaux, je vous laisse imaginer l'horreur que cela peut être ! Le dernier mois fut pire que tout car une canicule avait choisi ce moment précis pour apparaître. Lorsque je vous dis que j'ai la poisse, c'est la vérité ! La poisse puissance 1 000 ! Bref, le 5 septembre, on m'a demandé de quitter l'hôpital car il était temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Le hic fut que je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer avec les bébés. Donc, pas de chambre prête, pas d'habits de nourrissons, pas d'installations pour bébé…. C'était la catastrophe assurée !

Le taxi me déposa devant mon immeuble, il était tout bonnement impossible de rentrer de l'hôpital à pied, avec 2 bébés et une valise grosse comme si je partais 3 semaines en vacances. Quand j'en descendis, Harry m'attendait en bas de mon immeuble avec Eliane dans ses bras. Il me proposa de l'aide que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Il commença à vouloir prendre Lana mais je refusai, je lui tendis la valise qui était bien plus lourde que ma fille ! Nous montâmes les 3 étages sans ascenseur de mon immeuble pour arriver devant ma porte grande ouverte… GRANDE OUVERTE ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un vol pour couronner le tout. Je compris très vite mon erreur en entrant dans mon appartement. Toute la famille Weasley, mes parents, Neville… étaient en train de s'afférer dans mon appartement. Ils étaient tous là pour moi et les enfants. Ils avaient trouvé le temps de créer une petite chambre vert pale et blanche pour les jumeaux. Tout était installé, les lits, les armoires, les vêtements… Ils avaient tout fait en mon absence. Je trouvai ce geste tellement magnifique que je me mis à sangloter…

Ginny vint vers moi et me dis doucement tel un murmure : « Nous sommes très contents que tu ais choisi de les garder, alors on a décidé de te donner un endroit où tu pourra bien t'en occuper. »

Voici comment ma vie de jeune mère a commencé. Chaque jour qui ont suivi, il y avait quelqu'un pour m'aider, surtout Ginny qui venait avec Eliane. Les jumeaux ont commencé très tôt à être invivable, quand j'arrivai à en calmer un, l'autre se mettait à hurler faisant hurler à son tour son frère ou sa sœur. La journée avec Ginny se passait presque bien car à 2 on arrivait à peu près à gérer 3 bébés, mais la nuit était une autre histoire. Je faisais des allers-retours toutes les 5 minutes entre leur chambre et la mienne, j'ai très vite compris qu'en fait ils voulaient leur mère 24h/24 et j'ai donc choisi de les faire dormir dans ma chambre.

Au bout de 5 mois, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne me levais même plus et que je les laissais parfois dormir dans mon lit. Etais-je une si mauvaise mère que cela ? Je commençais à le croire… Mes amis ne s'étonnaient même plus de mon absence aux différents repas et aux différentes fêtes. Je ne me plaignais pas car je ne voulais pas les embêter avec mes problèmes. Ils avaient tous leur vie comme moi j'avais la mienne.

Un soir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte pendant que j'essayais sans succès de faire manger Noah. Je mis Lana dans son lit en vitesse, je pris Noah avec mon bras droit alors que ma main gauche tenait encore le biberon de lait. Je traversai le salon à toute vitesse en écrasant au passage la queue de Pattenrond, pauvre bête… Et j'ouvris la porte avec mon coude. Imaginez ma surprise quand je vis qui me rendait visite…

- Ro...Ron ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Dis-je en commençant à sentir mon fils glisser de mes bras.

Ron attrapa Noah et le blottit dans ses bras.

- Mione, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose…

Au mon dieu, Harry à des problèmes… pensais-je.

- Je voudrais te proposer un « arrangement ». Me dit-il

- Quelle sorte d'arrangement exactement ?

- Comme tu as du te rendre compte, depuis quelques semaines, il est assez dur pour quelqu'un de seul d'élever 2 enfants à la fois.

Je l'écoutais patiemment tout en sachant où il allait en venir.

- Je me suis dis que je pourrais… enfin si tu le veux bien… je pourrais…

- Ron, accouche !

- Je me suis dis que je pourrais t'aider à le faire… finit-il pas dire dans un murmure. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ! Pas tout de suite ! Tu pourras prendre ton temps.

Et voilà, je le savais ! Vous vous souvenez quand je vous parlais de raison et de passion ? Malfoy fut la passion, et Ron était la raison. Je regardai mon fils dans les bras de Ron tout en pensant à ma fille, dans son petit lit, toute seule, en train de regarder le plafond en se demandant quand sa mère viendrait la chercher. Ron scrutait ma réaction, je sentais son regard posé sur moi pendant ma réflexion. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour moi, je savais seulement ce qui était le mieux pour mes enfants. Et le mieux pour eux était d'avoir 2 parents, pas des parents qui s'aiment forcément mais au moins 2 personnes pour s'occuper d'eux.

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide avant que Ron ne me fasse redescendre sur Terre. La décision que j'allais prendre mettrait fin aux espoirs que je nourrissais secrètement depuis ce début d'année. J'abandonnais Draco une bonne fois pour toute…

- D'accord… murmurais-je.

- Co...Comment ?

- Je suis d'accord pour élever mes enfants avec toi Ronald Weasley.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-il presque surpris par ma réponse. Tu veux bien de moi dans ta vie ? Je veux dire comme un couple ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois ! Valait mieux qu'il enregistre l'information avant que je ne change d'avis, sinon ce serait non négociable. Je le vis soulever Noah vers le plafond et tourner avec lui.

- Ta maman est d'accord mon petit bonhomme ! On va devenir une « vraie » famille !!!

Vraie famille, ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête, serions-nous une vraie famille un jour ? Pourrais-je un jour effacer toutes ces images du passé qui me font penser à lui ? Arriverais-je un jour à « aimer » Ron ? Ces questions n'ont pas lieu d'être pour l'instant. Le plus important est d'élever convenablement mes deux futures terreurs, car je sais bien qu'ils seront de vrais ouragans comme leur mère et … leur vrai père.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après cela, nous avons déménagé en dehors de Londres car pour élever 2 futurs sorciers comme eux, il faudrait beaucoup de place et de discrétion. En quittant Londres, j'ai pleuré en faisant croire à Ron que c'était de la nostalgie, comment lui avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment ? Comment lui dire que cette ville me rappelait Malfoy ? J'ai vendu mon studio à la montagne aussi, incapable d'y retourner après « ça ».

En Décembre de mes 29 ans, j'étais de nouveau enceinte, de jumeaux, encore ! Bravo Hermione, 2 grossesses, 4 enfants, trouvez mieux. En Août avant mes 30 ans, je mis au monde 2 garçons aux cheveux bruns comme leur mère, et aux yeux bleus comme leur père. Ronald était très déçu qu'ils n'aient pas les cheveux roux, mais je le réconfortais en lui disant qu'ils auraient sans doute des reflets roux, ce qu'il fut le cas d'ailleurs ! Raphaël et Gaël étaient, et sont encore, des enfants magnifiques.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nous voici donc en ce dimanche 20 novembre, à 8h du matin maintenant, avec 2 terreurs de 6ans, 2 autres de 1ans et des parents de 31 ans. Une chose est sur aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus d'enfants, 4 me suffisent amplement malgré les demandes répétitives de Ronald. Je suis toujours médicomage à St Mangouste, Ronald est toujours auror pour le ministère. Nous vivons une vie plutôt tranquille pour l'instant. Mais trop de tranquillité annonce forcément une tempête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans les mois, les années à venir, j'ai le pressentiment que ma poisse reviendra un de ces jours. Attendons de voir…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bon, bon, bon… Ca c'est fait ! Qui a une idée pour la suite de l'histoire ? On ne peut décemment pas laisser Hermione comme ça ! N'oubliez pas le reviews !!!!!**

**Kisses**

**Neph**


	7. Le retour du Dragon

**Coucou tout le monde, ayant eu mes 10 reviews réglementaire, voici donc la suite de l'histoire. Elle va vous plaire rien que par le titre je pense. Passons aux RAR que je vais faire très vite :**

**Valalyeste : Le blondinet va revenir t'inquiète pas, et c'est pas parce qu'on a fait des enfants a un homme qu'on va forcément finir avec…**

**K : t'es pas fan de Ron ? Moi non plus ! Il n'est là que par besoin matériel, il n'est qu'un pion… pauvre Ron il va s'en prendre plein la gueule…**

**Poumpapoum : Et bien voici la suite !**

**Quatro Malfoyen : Merci pour ta proposition mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment faire revenir Draco, la preuve en est les lignes qui suivent ;-)**

**X the pumkin queen x : Chère reine des citrouille, c'est un honneur d'avoir une de vos reviews. Notre Hermione a choisi d'être avec Ron par besoin, qui d'autre pouvait l'aider à part lui ? Maintenant elle va s'en mordre les doigts, et pas qu'un peu…**

**Cyrca : 31 ans n'est pas la fin du monde, nous n'avons que 5 ans d'écart… La tempête arrive a grand pas, tu vas être contente.**

**Dame Angélique : Ton hallucination était réelle, mais le problème va être réglé, t'inquiète pas.**

**Lavande Brown Potter : Oui, oui, oui…il arrive**

**Gun d'Ange : Merci pour ton compliment, ça me va droit au cœur. Et non, ce n'est pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité !**

**Maimou : Merci, merci, merci… tu n'arrange pas mon égocentrisme aigu en disant cela !**

**Mimi-Cornichons : tu as raison, Ron l'aime mais elle…**

**Bon allez, passons aux choses sérieuses !**

**Kiss**

**Neph82**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Chapitre 7 : Le retour du Dragon**_

Le Chemin de Traverse apparaît devant moi, comme si c'était la première fois. 8 ans, ça fait déjà 8 ans que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai pu rester aussi loin de tout ça ! Ces objets qui volent, ces vêtements de couleurs criardes, tout ces chapeaux pointus, ces hiboux allant et venant de la poste… Décidément, cela fait du bien de revenir ici. Je respire cette bonne odeur de magie qui m'entoure, je me délecte de chaque détail ayant pu changer depuis ma dernière visite, j'observe tous ces enfants courrant dans la rue pour s'engouffrer chez le marchand de balais volants, et de farces et attrapes. 2 enfants en particuliers passent très prêt de moi et font littéralement voler les pants de ma robe de sorcier. Je vois cette tête blonde suivie d'une tête châtain s'éloigner de moi. 30 secondes plus tard une femme passe à coté de moi, on dirait qu'elle poursuit ces 2 petits monstres qui courent sans cesse. Je reprend doucement ma route et me dirige vers le Ministère.

Je suis revenu ici car comme on dit « chassez le naturel et il revient au galop », la magie me manquait bien trop. En fait j'ai fait cou double car « on » m'a demandé de revenir ici. Le Ministre en personne est venu chez moi, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour me retrouver au fin fond du Connemara, mais il y est arrivé ! Je reprends du service, au département des mystères. Ma jeunesse chez un Mangemort m'aura permis d'obtenir ce poste qui consiste à étudier les objets de magie noire. Je ne m'en plain pas, j'aime bien la recherche ! Le point intéressant aussi est que je travaillerai dans les sous-sols. Comprenez-moi, croiser Potter ou Weasley serait catastrophique, donc plus je serais loin du quartier des Aurors, mieux ce sera. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'effraie vraiment : croiser celle que j'ai délaissé…

J'ai une peur presque incontrôlable rien qu'à cette pensée, je ne suis plus aussi robuste qu'avant pour ces « choses » là. Vous dire que cette période ne m'a pas ébranlé mentalement et physiquement serait mentir. Vous dire que j'ai continué ma vie comme si de rien n'était aussi serait mentir. La vérité la voilà, je n'ai connu personne d'autre, je n'ai aimé aucune femme, je me suis détesté d'être parti et encore plus de ne pas avoir essayer de la retrouver. Je ne comprends pas, encore aujourd'hui, comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille… C'est trop tard de toute façon, je me dis qu'après 8 ans, les blessures ont du guérir et qu'elle a repris une vie normale. Elle est peut être mariée, elle a peut être des enfants… Rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade. Je dois aussi recommencer à vivre et ce retour au monde sorcier est la preuve de cette volonté.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**3 heures plus tôt :**

- Moon, Moon, MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! S'écriait Lana.

Mes enfants ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien se surnom, il me fait penser à Rémus Lupin qui, aujourd'hui, vit en Ecosse avec Tonk. J'entends mes enfants qui arrivent, ils courent, encore et toujours. Je sais qu'ils vont débouler dans la chambre, qu'ils vont sauter sur le lit, qu'ils vont réveiller Ron et qu'ils vont se disputer. C'est ainsi depuis qu'ils savent que ce n'est pas leur père. Ils ont espionné une de nos conversations un jour, et maintenant ils veulent savoir qui est leur père. Il m'est impossible de leur révéler leur origine, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Ca y est… ils arrivent.

- MOON !!! Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Lana, Noah… pourriez-vous nous donner une grasse matinée une fois dans notre vie. Suppliais-je.

- Moon, on doit aller au Chemin de Traverse, t'as promis… me dit Noah.

- Oui, Moon, une promesse est une promesse. Répondit Lana.

- Les enfants, votre mère et moi voudrions encore dormir un peu, si c'était possible. Grogna Ron

- T'es pas mon père, t'as rien à me dire ! S'écria Lana avant de s'enfuir avec son frère.

- LANA ! Reviens ici pour t'excuser tout de suite ! Hurlais-je.

- Laisse tomber Mione, ce n'est pas si grave… Elle a du mal à s'y faire.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Ron, elle te doit le respect, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle à 7 ans et qu'elle fait une crise, qu'on doit la laisser faire.

Voilà, c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle journée commence chez nous. C'est difficile comme réveil, mais au moins ça a le bénéfice de mettre en forme pour toute la journée. Maintenant faut se lever, s'occuper du petit déjeuner, sortir les jumeaux, les autres, de leurs lits, préparer tout ce petit monde pour notre expédition au Chemin de Traverse. Je dis expédition car sortir avec 4 enfants, comme les miens, est un véritable calvaire, les 2 grands foncent comme des fusées et les autres doivent être en permanence surveillé car même avec leur jeune age, ils sont terribles. Nous avons prévu de rendre visite aux frères de Ronald, dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Je suis sure que les enfants vont adorés cette journée, ils aiment tellement aller là-bas, ils ont le droit de faire des bêtises, règle de la boutique Weasley.

2 heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin prêt à quitter la maison, Lana et Noah sont intenables, Ron a Raphaël et Gaël dans ses bras, je prends les sacs et prépare la cheminée. 10 minutes plus tard nous sommes enfin au Chemin de Traverse, à peine arrivé qu'il faut que j'agrippe les grands sinon je vais les perdre à cou sur. Nous parcourrons doucement le Chemin de Traverse, j'en profite pour acheter quelques petites choses chez Fleury et Boot, un nouveau hibou car l'autre s'est enfuit a force d'être maltraité par les grands… la routine habituelle quoi. Je commence à apercevoir le magasin des frères de Ron, un moment d'inattention et Lana et Noah échappent à mon emprise. Ils commencent à courir vers le magasin, en bousculant les passant sans le moindre scrupule. Je me lance à leur poursuite pour ne pas les perdre de vue et je bouscule à mon tour quelques personnes. L'une d'elle à un parfum que je connais mais je n'y prends pas garde, je continue mon chemin et arrive enfin sur le pas de la porte où mes enfants sont en train de regarder à travers la vitrine.

Ronald nous rejoint et nous pouvons enfin entrer dans le magasin. Fred et Georges paraissent heureux de nous voir. Fred prend les mains de Lana et Noah, et ils se dirigent vers les nouveaux produits de leur composition. Les grands adorent ce magasin car ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Georges, lui, s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Raphaël et Gaël pour leur proposer des sucreries, inoffensives bien sur… j'espère. Ronald et moi pouvons enfin souffler un peu, ce n'est que partie remise de toute façon, notre quotidien est soit très fatiguant, mais nous aimons les enfants de tout notre cœur. Nous allons rester ici toute la journée je pense, j'en profiterai pour aller à Gringott afin de vérifier mes comptes, je proposerais bien à Lana et Noah de venir avec moi, mais je ne suis pas sur que les voyages au sein de l'établissement soit autorisés pour leur age… je verrai bien !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je sors enfin du Ministère. 4h d'entrevue avec le Ministre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Il m'a servi un whisky monstrueux, comment peut-il boire un truc pareil !!! Enfin bref, je suis officiellement rattaché à la section « Etude de la Magie Noire », j'ai un nouvel appartement avec vue sur la Banque Gringott, j'ai un salaire plus qu'acceptable et ma présence au Ministère sera presque secrète, donc normalement, pas de rencontre non voulue. En sortant du bâtiment, je regarde le ciel qui est d'un bleu limpide, nous avons un très beau temps pour un mois d'Avril. Je décide donc de flâner encore une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'ailleurs j'arrive au niveau de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Alors que je suis encore à 20 mètres du magasin, je vois des enfants sortir à toute vitesse. Ce sont les mêmes qui m'ont bousculé ce matin à en croire la couleur de leurs cheveux. Ils s'arrêtent en plein milieu de la rue, on dirait qu'ils attendent quelqu'un. La petite fille se tourne dans ma direction et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

Maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je la regarde avec plus d'attention. Elle doit avoir 7 ou 8 ans, elle est assez grande, elle a des cheveux blonds, très blonds en fait, elle a des yeux bleus profond. Lorsqu'elle me fixe, un frisson me parcours, j'ai déjà vu cette tête quelque part… Je crois bien qu'un jour ma mère m'a montré une photo d'elle petite et la ressemblance avec cette fillette est frappante. L'autre enfant, le garçon remarque que la fillette regarde quelque part et tourne à son tour sa tête vers moi. Je suis frappé par leur ressemblance physique, ils ont le même visage, les mêmes yeux, la même finesse dans leurs traits, seul la couleur de leurs cheveux diffère. Une chose est sur, ils sont frère et sœur, il est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Ils sont beaux. Ils sont presque trop beaux pour des enfants si jeunes.

Le garçon se penche à l'oreille de sa sœur et parait lui murmurer quelque chose que je n'entend pas bien sur. Je suis tétanisé, droit comme un piquet au milieu de cette rue bondée de monde. La fillette fait « oui » de la tête à ce que son frère lui a dit. Elle regarde son frère puis moi. Le garçon regarde sa sœur puis moi. Ils ont l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard d'eux, pourquoi se frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale ? Pourquoi me fixent-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de faire de même ? Je ressens une impression étrange, impossible à décrire…

Les enfants coupent, tout d'un cou, le contact visuel et se tournent vers le magasin. Je reste fixé sur eux, je m'aperçois que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux. La personne est une femme, elle est fine, pas très grande, son visage est caché par des cheveux châtains comme ceux du garçon. Elle s'accroupit pour être au niveau des enfants, ce doit être leur mère. Les enfants l'enlacent et la fillette semble lui parler dans l'oreille. Le garçon fait de même. Leur mère de m'a pas encore vu. Mon esprit me dit de partir le plus vite possible, mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. La femme lève enfin les yeux vers moi…

- Par Merlin…ce n'est pas possible…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà déjà 4 heures que nous sommes dans ce magasin. Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, ma claustrophobie refait surface, il faut absolument que je prenne l'air. Je décide donc d'aller à la Banque avec Lana et Noah, je préfère les prendre avec moi car sinon ils sont capables de mettre le feu au magasin… Je donne le départ et ils se précipitent déjà à l'extérieur du magasin. Décidément, ils sont très rapides. Je ne sors pas tout de suite car j'ai oublié de dire une chose à Ronald, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne s'envoleront pas, malgré les apparences, ils vont m'attendre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- J'ai gagné ! C'est moi qui suis arrivée la première !

- Tu triches Lana, ce n'est pas juste !

- Comment ça je triche ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis plus rapide, un point c'est tout !

- Non ce n'est pas tout, je t'ai vu manger un bonbon, qui me dit que ce n'était pas un truc pour aller plus vite !

- Noah, mon cher frère adoré que j'aime…

- Pff… je vais te croire…

- Non, c'est vrai, je t'aime très fort ! T'es juste un peu lent…

- Blablabla… t'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Lana, LANA ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Chut, regarde cet homme…

- Quel homme ?

- Celui que je regarde patate !

- Lana…

- Tu le sens toi aussi ?

- Oui je crois… j'ai froid tout d'un cou…

- Ce n'est pas que le froid, regarde-le bien. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est « spécial » ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il est… Il a l'air comme toi !

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas seulement comme moi, mais plutôt comme « nous »…

- Tu as peux être raison…

- Non, j'ai toujours raison !

- Lana…

- Noah, crois-moi, il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cet homme…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- LANA ! NOAH ! M'écriais-je, sans pour autant qu'ils bougent. Ils ont l'air perturbé, que se passe-t-il ? Je m'approche d'eux en m'accroupissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mes chéris ?

- Moon… me dit doucement Lana… Il y a un homme qui nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure, je sens quelque chose dans mon corps.

- Moon… murmura Noah… Le monsieur est pareil que « nous ».

- Voyons les enfants, un inconnu ne peut pas être pareil que vous… Il est où ce monsieur ?

- Derrière nous… répondirent-ils en cœur. Le grand monsieur avec les cheveux blonds…

« Cheveux blonds », ces deux mots suffisent à me geler sur place. Je n'ose pas relever mon regard. Mes enfants ont senti que je n'allais pas bien. Ils s'agrippent à moi et je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je retire les mèches de cheveux devant mes yeux, je lève ma tête et je croise enfin le regard de cet homme.

- Oh mon Dieu…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Voilà, celles qui me demandaient de faire revenir Draco sont enfin contentes ! Comment se passera cette rencontre ? Et bien, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà achevé. N'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**Kiss **

**Neph82**


	8. Le hasard n'existe pas

**Hello tout le monde. Pour les RAR de cette fois, je joue mon joker ! J'ai la flème… Mais je vous remercie pour vos petits mots qui me motivent énormément. Donc bisous à : Cyrca, Mimi, Lavande Brown Potter, Maimou, Valayeste, Dame Angélique Malfoy, Mimi-Cornichons, Eniloc, Darkim the queen of Konery, Curieuse du 78, et X the pumkin queen X. Et aussi merci à tous ceux qui me lisent mais ne laise pas de mots…**

**Bonne lecture**

**Kisses**

**Neph82**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Chapitre 7 : Le hasard n'existe pas_**

**POV Draco :**

- Draco…

- Mione…

- Dray…

- Tu… Tu as l'air… bien.

Bravo Draco, t'aurais pu faire pire comme entrée en matière, au moins t'es pas resté muet. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot ! Voilà ton cauchemar devenir réalité, la femme que tu as blessé est devant toi et tu lui sors « tu as l'air bien ». Abruti, abruti, abruti… Dis quelque chose ! Elle est tellement belle, les années n'ont fait qu'effleuré son visage, je crois qu'elle est encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Ce doit être ces enfants ici présents qui l'ont rendu si merveilleuse. De qui sont-ils ? Qui est l'homme lui ayant fait un si beau cadeau ? Je suis dans mes pensées alors qu'elle prend la main de chaque enfant dans les siennes et elle commence à leur parler.

- Noah, Lana… leur dit-elle.

Je trouve ces prénoms magnifiques, ils leur vont si bien…

- Vous vous souvenez de la fameuse conversation que vous avez espionné ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Celle où tu parlais de … Répondit Lana.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardent-t-ils ainsi ? Le garçon lâche la main de Mione et s'approche de moi. Je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau, il s'approche encore plus près et commence à me parler.

- Bonjour Monsieur, me dit-il.

- Bonjour jeune homme, lui répond-je. Tu as une très belle maman et une très belle sœur.

- Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de chance… Ma maman est la plus belle de la Terre et ma sœur jumelle est aussi belle que moi.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, lui dis-je en riant. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Oui, je sais qui tu es…

- Ah bon ? Ta maman t'a parlé de moi ?

- Non, elle ne parle jamais de toi…

- Alors comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Elle vient juste de nous le dire, on savait que tu existais mais on ne savait pas à quoi tu ressemblais…

- Alors qui suis-je ? Questionnais-je une nouvelle fois en pouffant de rire.

- Bah… Tu es mon papa ! Me dit-il avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Co…Comment ? Je dois avoir été frappé par la foudre, mes neurones ont du mal à fonctionner, je regarde dans le vide, le jeune garçon face à moi trépigne sur place. Je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, il est impossible que ce soit la vérité, je ne peux être ce qu'il a dit, c'est impossible…

- Noah ? Dit Hermione. Viens mon chéri, il est temps d'aller faire les courses.

- Mais Moon ? Je veux continuer à parler avec papa !

Je sors enfin de ma stupeur, il a redit ce mot résonnant dans ma tête. Papa, papa, papa… suis-je vraiment le père de ces enfants ? Sont-ils vraiment de mon sang ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mione et moi avons été si peu de temps ensemble ? Comment…Comment… Comment….

- Les enfants, je ne veux pas que vous répétiez à Ronald ce qu'il vient de se passer. Est-ce bien compris ? Me promettez-vous de ne rien dire ?

Les jumeaux firent « oui » de la tête et suivirent leur mère alors qu'elle commençait à partir. Je prends enfin conscience des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer, elle vient de parler de Ronald… Weasley ? Elle serait en contact avec lui ? Peut-être même pire… marié avec lui ? Je refoule cette envie de vomir et je commence à la rattraper. Je lui attrape le bras et la retourne violemment vers moi… ce que je regrettai rapidement…

- Mione… lui dis-je à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Draco, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! Commença-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Est-ce la vérité ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- D'après toi petit Dragon, comment crois-tu que les enfants arrivent en ce monde ? Par le biais du Saint Esprit ? S'écria-t-elle comme enragée en essayant de me repousser.

- Mais Mione, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

- Mais elle est bonne celle-là ! Et comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu te faire passer le message ? Vu que tu as disparu du jour au lendemain ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les passants commencèrent à nous regarder, certains chuchotaient à leurs voisins. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais savoir ! Tout de suite !

- Mione… calme-toi s'il te plait, la suppliais-je.

- Que je me calme ! QUE JE ME CALME ! C'EST LA MEILLEURE DE L'ANNEE !

- HERMIONE ! Reprend-toi !

- NON ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me reprendre comme tu dis ! Comment oses-tu demander des comptes maintenant ! Comment oses-tu arriver dans ma vie maintenant ! Comment oses-tu m'agripper ainsi ! LACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Ce que je fis en une seconde. Je lâcha son bras, je regardai ses enfants… nos enfants… Et je la laissai partir avec les petits. Je les observai, ils se retournaient pour tenter de me voir, mais en vain à cause des gens qui bondaient le Chemin de Traverse. Je regardais mon passé partir au loin, cette femme avec MES enfants. Cette journée qui devait être mon merveilleux « retour » à la vie magique, a tourné d'une manière que je n'avais pas prévu. Revoir Hermione m'a enfin fait comprendre qu'il n'y a eu qu'elle, elle et encore elle ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un et j'avais tord. Je l'aime depuis 8 ans, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, je ne me le répèterais jamais assez.

Lana et Noah sont les plus beaux enfants que je n'ai jamais vu, en même temps, ils ont des parents magnifiques… Draco reste concentré ! Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de la revoir, il faut que je revois mes enfants, elle n'a pas le droit de me les enlever maintenant. Je pensais n'avoir rien fais de ma vie, mais c'était faux. Maintenant que je connais leur existence, je vais tout faire pour qu'ils connaissent enfin leur père ! Et si au passage je peux sauver le peu qui reste entre Mione et moi, je n'hésiterai pas à me battre !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**POV Hermione :**

Mon dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il attrapé comme ça ? Pourquoi s'est-il approché si près de moi ? Et pourquoi…pourquoi cela m'a plu… Je ne veux pas ressentir cela, je ne veux pas retomber amoureuse de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il refasse parti de ma vie ! Même si Lana et Noah veulent le revoir, je ferai mon possible pour refuser leur demande. Connaissant mes enfants, cela s'annonce difficile ! Cette rencontre n'a jamais eu lieu, ce n'était qu'une illusion ! J'ai fais une croix sur tout cela il y a 7 ans, je refuse l'idée de devoir subir de nouveau cette peine.

Lana et Noah essaient tant bien que mal de regarder en arrière, je les tiens fermement par leurs mains, je ne veux pas qu'ils nourrissent l'espoir de le revoir, je ne veux pas qu'ils idolâtrent un homme qu'ils n'ont vu qu'une dizaine de minutes, je ne veux pas que Draco les réclament… même si le connaissant il a déjà dans l'idée de les revoir. Qui suis-je pour empêcher un père de voir ses enfants ? Même s'il n'était pas là les 7 premières années de leur vie, la loi veut qu'il ait le droit de les voir, même de les élever… ce que je n'espère pas.

Ma haine envers Draco brouille grandement mon esprit, je n'arrive pas à avoir un jugement clair lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas forcément ma haine qui me brouille l'esprit, c'est peut-être ce sentiment que j'enfouis tant bien que mal au fond de mon cœur depuis toutes ces années. Ce sentiment qui m'a littéralement bouffé les tripes, ce sentiment qui m'a empêché d'avoir des enfants avec Ronald pendant 6 ans, ce sentiment que je croyais mort définitivement à la naissance de Raphaël et Gaël… Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve de croire pouvoir l'oublier ?

Il faut maintenant que j'aille à la Banque, avec 2 enfants surexcités. Ensuite, je vais devoir retourner voir mon mari, lui dire que je l'aime même si je ne le pense pas. Prendre mes enfants dans mes bras, les grands qui vont me rappeler Draco, les petits qui vont me rappeler Ronald… Ma vie que je croyais enfin paisible, est redevenue un enfer depuis cette après-midi… Je ne veux pas redevenir la loque humaine que j'étais, pour mon bien et celui de mes enfants je vais me battre. Le fait que j'aime Dray ne changera pas la donne, il m'a tué il y a 8 ans, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Le soir même vers 23h :**

- Mione, tu as l'air préoccupé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu crevée, les enfants m'ont épuisé. Cette journée fut tout de même assez bonne, non ?

- Oui, chéri… J'étais content de voir mes frères. Bonne nuit ma belle

- Bonne nuit Ron…

Je vins coller mon dos au torse de mon mari, il m'enlaça de ses bras et vint nicher sa tête dans mon cou. En 5 minutes, il dormait déjà, je voudrais, moi aussi, avoir cette merveilleuse faculté qu'il a de s'endormir si vite. Ma dernière pensée de la soirée fut pour Dray, suivi d'une seule est unique larme le long de ma joue et venant s'écraser sur l'oreiller…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nous voici arrivés à un tournant de l'histoire. Notre Hermione est torturée intérieurement, espérons qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtises…**

**Kiss à toutes**

**Neph82**


	9. Aime moi

**Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que je suis très en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, si vous les voulez plus rapidement, prenez ma place à mon taff car travailler 55h par semaine n'a pas l'air de faire peur à mon chef ! Donc voici la suite ! Je ferai les RAR au prochain chapitre**

**Kiss**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Chapitre 9 : Aime moi**_

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que Draco est revenu dans ma vie. Une semaine que je n'arrive plus à vivre. Une semaine durant laquelle mon corps tout entier l'a réclamé, le jour, la nuit, je pense à lui, je rêve de lui, je le sens venir dans mes rêves, s'insinuer contre moi. Je sens ses mains sur mon cou, dans mon dos, sur mon ventre. J'entends sa respiration dans mon dos, comme avant… Je perds la tête, je ne dois pas penser à lui ainsi, il est celui qui m'a fait plus de mal que quiconque, celui qui m'a abandonné à mon sort lorsque j'étais enceinte, celui qui a disparu sans explications… Je ne peux consciemment pas envisager de le revoir, même si l'envie me transperce le corps. Aujourd'hui est un jour normal, je fais mes consultations normalement, je suis arrivée à l'heure ce matin et je vais bientôt repartir chez moi s'il n'y a rien de spécial qui se passe d'ici là.

Comme si la destiné voulait me donner tord, j'entendis un pop sonore juste derrière moi. Les clients n'ont normalement pas le droit de transplaner dans mon bureau. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, seule une personne à qui j'ai donné l'autorisation peut le faire. Cela limite bien vite le nombre personne. J'en déduis rapidement que cela ne peut être que Ron. Je continue donc de ranger mon bureau avant de lui dire bonjour mais je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi et qu'il m'embrasse la nuque, Ronald ne fait jamais ça normalement… peut-être parce qu'habituellement je l'en empêche. Je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, décidément cela ne lui ressemble pas ! Puis je sens ce parfum, celui qui m'avait sauté aux narines sur le Chemin de Traverse, celui que je connaissais mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je compris trop tard ce que cela signifiait vraiment, je n'eu pas le temps de réagir. D'une poigne de fer, l'intrus me fit pivoter et vint poser sauvagement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'agréable, complété au fait que je savais maintenant qui me faisait face et que je redoutais ceci depuis 1 semaine. Je me débattis comme une lionne et je pu m'arracher de l'étreinte forcée de cet homme. Je reculai pour bientôt me retrouver plaqué au mur de mon bureau, je fis d'ailleurs tomber un cadre au sol avec la photo de mon mariage… peut être un signe…

- Que fais-tu là ? Arrivais-je difficilement à prononcer entre deux reprises de souffle.

- Il fallait que je te vois Mione, me dit-il.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Seuls mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler ainsi ! M'écriais-je.

- Ma belle, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, j'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation tout autour de ton bureau, il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Nous pouvons faire ce que l'on veut…

- Non Malfoy ! Je refuse de faire quoique ce soit ! Surtout avec toi !

Les mots ne paraissent pas le toucher, il s'approche de moi tel un félin en chasse. Il réduit petit à petit la distance qui nous sépare. Il est si beau avec ses cheveux retombant sur son visage, ses yeux bleus fixant les miens, cette démarche sure et son corps si bien fait. Mon cœur bat trop fort dans ma poitrine, mon émotion est trop visible, il sourit en me voyant dans tous mes états. Je ne peux fuir, d'une part à cause du mur contre lequel je suis coincée, d'autre part à cause de mes jambes qui refusent de bouger et pour finir mon esprit n'a qu'une seule envie… lui sauter dessus !

- Ma petite lionne chérie, tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal…

- C'est trop tard pour ça, Malfoy !

- On pourrait peut être commencer par nous appeler par nos prénoms petite Hermione…

- Draco… murmurais-je.

- Tu vois, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure…

- S'il te plait, part d'ici… je t'en prie…

- Mione, tu sais très bien qu'il m'est impossible de faire ça, surtout si tu ne me montres pas clairement la porte ma douce.

Son visage touchait presque le mien, nos souffles se mélangeaient agréablement, ce parfum commençait à m'enivrer plus que la normal, je le savais très bien, je commençais à céder… je senti ses lèvres effleurer ma joue et se diriger vers mon oreille droite, il commençait à me murmurer des mots que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à traduire. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, ce doux souffle contre ma peau me faisait frissonner. Ses doigts délicatement posés sur mes hanches me brûlaient littéralement. J'avais beau répéter « non » encore et encore, il n'arrêtait pas de faire parcourir ses lèvres sur mon cou et ses mains sur mon corps. Il savait que j'étais à lui corps et âme, il savait qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher… Soudain, il arrêta ses gestes et recula. Il fit parcourir son regard le long de mon corps, essayant de me déshabiller des yeux… Il attendait. Que voulait-il au juste ? Qu'espérait-il de notre « entrevue » ?

- Mione… me dit-il. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal, je ne ferais rien si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Ce que tu as de plus précieux…

- Dray…

- Je veux ton cœur Mione, je veux que tu m'aimes comme avant ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je veux nos enfants auprès de moi, je te veux auprès de moi ! Aime moi de nouveau ma belle ! C'est moi qui te supplie de le faire. Oublie le reste et reviens moi !

- Dray… tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour vivre ! J'ai 4 enfants maintenant dont 2 qui ne sont pas de toi ! J'ai cessé de t'aimer Draco, j'ai cessé quand tu es parti sans donner d'explication ! Tu m'as tué le jour où tu as disparu de ma vie ! Je ne t'aime plus ! Il faut que tu le comprennes ! JE NE T'AIME PLUS !

Je le vois baisser les yeux, observant le sol, réfléchissant sans doute. Y étais-je arrivée ? Est-ce que je l'avais convaincu ? Allait-il partir maintenant ? En mon fort intérieur, je me hurlais dessus, comment pouvais-je lui dire une chose aussi fausse ? Est-ce que tout ceci était crédible ? Il me regarda de nouveau et s'avança rapidement, me recollant ainsi contre le mur. Il avait pris mes poignets dans chaque main et releva au-dessus de ma tête… Ses yeux dans les miens, son nez contre ma joue. Je ne pu tenir son regard et je fermis mes yeux en priant que tout ceci soit un cauchemar…

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire Hermione !

- Je… ne t'aime… plus…

- ENCORE ! Cria-t-il.

- Je… ne t'aime…

- Encore, Mione… murmura-t-il.

- Je… je…

- Dis-le, dis-le encore une fois avec toute ton âme…

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Alors dis-moi la vérité ma petite lionne… ou si c'est plus simple pour toi, montre moi ta vérité…

Je rouvris les yeux pour me plonger dans les siens, des larmes coulaient de long de mes joues, je senti mes mains bouger pour la première fois depuis 10 minutes. Elles se libérèrent de son étreinte et se posèrent sur son ventre. Elles remontèrent le long de son torse, puis le long de son cou, pour achever leur course de chaque coté de son visage. Je caressai cette peau si douce qui recouvrait ce doux visage, ce même visage que j'ai essayé de haïr pendant toutes ces années. Je radouci les contours de mon propre visage en affichant un sourire timide. Je fermai les yeux et j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes avec hésitation. Je compris enfin que le plus stupide de nous deux étais moi et ma vérité cachée. Mes lèvres étaient enfin arrivées à destination, ce goût si sucré, cette chaleur moite, ces battements de nos cœurs résonants dans nos lèvres unis. Ce baiser fut bien différent de celui que nous avions échangé peu de temps avant…

Il m'enlaça enfin des ses bras, tout en continuant à m'embrasser, réduisant à néant le peu de distance qui restait entre nous. Il me serra si fort contre lui que j'arrêtai de respirer pendant 10 secondes. Nos corps ne voulaient plus se lâcher, nos baisers étaient emplis de fièvre, nos mains exploratrices de chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre. Ma tête tourne, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire mais je le fais ! Je saisi sa chemise et l'extirpe entièrement de son jean. Je passe mes mains en dessous du tissu pour toucher cette peau de nacre qui m'avait tant manqué. Ce même tissu me gène 2 minutes plus tard, et j'entreprend de déboutonner un à un chaque bouton en apposant délicatement mes lèvres à chaque parcelle de peau que je découvre. Je l'entends pousser un soupir de contentement et suis assez fière de moi en fait…

Dans un hoquet de surprise je sens ses mains se poser sur mes fesses et me soulever d'un coup. Il me recolle contre ce mur qui est devenu plus qu'intime avec moi. J'agrippe sa nuque de mes deux mains et recommence à l'embrasser. Mon Dieu que c'est bon de le revoir, de le retoucher, de le ressentir contre moi… Je suis en train d'enterrer la vie que j'ai eu tant de mal à construire ces 8 dernières années ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire… Dans un mouvement soudain, il me porte à bout de bras et se dirige vers mon bureau où il a préalablement tout mis parterre… Pour tout ce qui se passera ensuite, vous n'aurez aucun détail ! Laissez-moi savourer ce moment avec l'homme que j'aime…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Presque 2 heures pus tard, alors recroquevillés dans un coin de mon bureau, allongés sur le sol, ma tête sur son ventre, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'écoutais ses bruits intérieurs tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle après tout ce sport…

- Moine…

- Hum ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu t'infliger tout cela. Je te promets que maintenant tout sera différent, on va pouvoir revivre comment avant. Je vais nous acheter une grande maison où Lana et Noah pourront se défouler. On retournera à la montagne pour refaire du ski…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il étalait son monologue, je senti mes entrailles se contracter. Une pensée m'envahi alors, il m'était impossible d'abandonner mes autres enfants et l'homme qui était leur père. Je ne veux en aucun cas le blesser, ni oublier ce que j'ai construis avec lui. Raphaël et Gaël sont aussi ma chair et mon sang. Je les aime autant que Noah et Lana. J'aime Draco depuis toujours mais je ne peux pas…

- Dray…

- Oui ma belle ?

- C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire, cela fait très envie…

- Mais ?

- … mais je suis mariée, j'ai d'autres enfants que les tiens, j'ai déjà une vie ailleurs, je ne peux pas la quitter ! Je ne veux pas blesser ceux qui m'aiment et m'attendent !

- Mione, t'es marié à la belette ! S'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui ! Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu désires ! Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, il était, est et restera Weasley toute sa vie ! Tu ne peux pas le préférer à moi ! Hermione, j'ai raison et tu le sais…

- … non… tu n'as pas raison, dis-je en me levant et en me rhabillant. Vois-tu, celui que t'appelles la belette, lui il était là pour m'aider, il était là à la naissance de TES enfants, il m'a tendu la main quand j'en ai eu besoin. Alors que toi… lui dis-je avec un air de dégoût… Toi tu as fuis !

- Mais Mione… Je suis revenu…

- Tu n'es pas revenu pour moi Draco, tu es revenu car on t'a demandé de revenir ! Malgré tout ce que je peux éprouver pour toi, malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Les mots que tu viens de prononcer m'ont montré que tu n'avais pas changé ! Que ton monde d'égoïsme est bien différent du mien ! Tu veux enlever leur mère à des enfants de 1 ans !

- Ils peuvent venir aussi si tu le veux… Y aura de la place pour tout le monde…

- DRAY ARRETE !!! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour retomber dans tes bras, me laissée faire ainsi ! Disparais de ma vue ! Tu voulais que je te montre la porte clairement tout à l'heure ! Et bien la voici, dis-je en pointant mon doigt sur la dite porte. Va-t-en ! MAINTENANT !

Je pris les affaires qui jonchaient encore le sol, les lui mis dans les bras, ouvris la porte et le jetai dehors avec pour seul habit son boxer noir. Je claquai la porte et me mis dos à celle-ci. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage, je ne pu retenir les larmes qui commençaient à s'insinuer en dehors de mes yeux et débordaient sur mes doigts. Je commençai à sangloter, mon corps tout entier pris de spasmes. Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte…

- Qu'ai-je fais…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand je suis rentrée ce soir là chez moi, je trouvai Ron avec ses jumeaux dans les bras, en train de les nourrir. Il ne me fit aucune remarque sur mon retard. Il m'observa traverser la pièce en silence et claquer la porte derrière moi. Ronald est ainsi, il connaît mon caractère, il sait qu'il ne faut pas me parler dans ces moments là, même s'il ne connaît pas ma peine, il sait que je viendrais moi-même lui expliquer ce que j'ai, mais pour une fois… il ne saura rien…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Voilà, la suite à eu du mal à venir, j'en suis désolée encore. Espérons que je n'ai pas trop de boulot pour écrire le suivant !**

**A bientôt**

**Kiss**

**Neph82**


	10. Chute libre

**Coucou tout le monde, ça fait longtemps…très longtemps ! Ne me lancez pas trop de pierres, je voudrais encore écrire. Bon, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'écrire ce chapitre, vous allez l'ADORER ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

**Kiss**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Chapitre 10 : chute libre**_

- J'n'y arriverais jamais, j'n'y arriverai jamais, j'n'y arriverai jamais, j'n'y arriverai jamais…

- Moon ? Tenta doucement Lana.

- J'n'y arriverai jamais,…

- Maman ? Murmura Noah.

- J'n'y arriverai jamais,…

- ROOOOOONNNNNN ! Se mit à hurler Lana.

Ronald était en train de faire du rangement dans le grenier lorsqu'il entendit la tornade blonde l'appeler. Il avait confié les petits à Hermione. Bien qu'elle paraisse absente parfois, elle s'occupait toujours aussi bien des enfants. Ne supportant plus les hurlements de la petite, il répondit.

- LANA ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas hurler dans la maison ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Trouve quelque chose d'autre !

TRUCMUCHE !!!!!!!!! Viens voir Moon ! Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ! Elle parle toute seule.

Le visage de Ron afficha un air de désespoir, il se demandait si un jour cette foutue gamine l'accepterait comme son père ou s'il pouvait toujours attendre que des galions d'or tombent du ciel… Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il eut une vision cauchemardesque. Les jumeaux avaient encore mis le bazar mais ce qui le choqua fut de voir Hermione. Elle était recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, ses jambes emprisonnées dans ses petits bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière, des larmes collant silencieusement sur ses joues, répétant cette même phrase…

- Lana, depuis quand ta mère est dans cet état ! Se mit à crier Ron. DEPUIS QUAND ! répéta-t-il furieusement en attrapant la petite par le col de sa chemisette.

La petite blonde le regarda avec un air apeuré, Noah s'était caché derrière le fauteuil où se trouvait sa mère. Les plus petits commencèrent à hurler. Puis les grands se mirent à pleurer. Tout d'un cou un grondement sourd s'empara de la maison. La magie présente dans chaque enfant fit trembler la maison toute entière, cassant un maximum d'objet présent dans la maison. Les secousses se firent de plus en plus fortes, les hurlements de plus en plus aigus et là…

- STTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP ! Hurla Ronald. Que tout le monde arrête de pleurer !

A ces mots, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, Lana et Noah regardèrent Ron avec effroi, Raphael et Gaël ravalèrent leur sanglot. Hermione restait toujours dans le même état. La maison avait failli exploser et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se balançant plus fortement qu'avant. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Ron saisit une poigné de poudre de cheminette, la fit voler dans l'âtre et passa sa tête.

- Harry, faut que tu viennes tout de suite, on a besoin de toi, et vite ! Viens avec Ginny pour qu'elle puisse emmener les enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple Potter transplana dans le salon des Weasley. Harry fit un tour sur place pour voir l'étendu des dégâts dans la maison. Il vit Hermione, les petits, Ronald à bout de souffle plus rouge que jamais. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de détraqueurs était passé dans cette maison. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à Ginny qu'il fallait qu'elle emmène tout ce petit monde chez eux. Ce qu'elle fit en moins que temps qu'i faut pour le dire.

- Harry… dit-il en montrant Hermione. Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie ! Ne la laisse pas comme ça. Il n'y a que toi qui peux l'aider…

- Ron mon ami, c'est ta femme ! Tu peux dois pouvoir y faire quelque chose !

- Non Harry, je ne peux rien y faire. Cela fait presqu'une semaine qu'elle ne parle plus, en tout cas à moi. Elle n'est pas allée à la clinique depuis 2 jours prétextant une petite fatigue. Avec le travail, j'ai rien vu venir, j'ai rien vu… murmura-t-il en commençant à pleurer.

- Ron, rejoins Ginny, je m'occupe de ça ! dit-il doucement en relevant le visage de son ami. Allez va-t-en et ne reviens pas avant d'être calmé.

- Merci Harry…

- Ron ! Interpella le survivant.

- Quoi ? Questionna le rouquin

- Demande pardon à ta fille…

- Ce n'est pas ma fille ! Et sur ces mots il transplana.

Bien qu'écœuré par ce comportement puéril, Harry pardonna silencieusement à son ami. La situation était loin d'être facile. Sur cette pensée, il s'approcha d'Hermione et se mit à son niveau. La jeune fille avait beaucoup pleuré, on aurait dit qu'elle avait aussi maigri. Ses joues étaient creuses, les marques noirs sous ses yeux témoignaient des longues nuits sans sommeil, ses lèvres étaient sèches et blanches. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, la dernière fois était …. Il y a bien longtemps…

- Mione, c'est Harry… dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme paru reconnaître la voix du brun. Même les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne distinguait pas les détails autour d'elle.

- Harry ? T'es venu me voir… Je suis désolée le thé n'est pas encore près… répondit-elle distraitement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma belle. Si j'en veux, j'irai me le faire, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Puis elle prit la parole avec un regard apeuré.

- Les fantômes existent Harry, tu le sais hein ? Y a les vrais fantômes Harry et y a les autres, ceux qu'on ne veut pas voir, ceux qui vous hantent toute la vie… Moi j'ai plein de fantômes Harry, des gentils, des méchants… Tu comprends de quoi je parle hein Harry ? Tu comprends hein ???

Le Griffondor écoutait son amie parler de fantômes sans vraiment savoir om elle voulait en venir. Répétant sans cesse « hein », « tu sais de quoi je parle ». Plus elle parlait, plus elle s'embrouillait, recommençant à pleurer. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de la caler contre son corps tout à la berçant doucement.

- Chut, Mione. Je suis là…

- Oh Harry, que tu sens si bon comme lui, tes bras sont si puissants, comme lui, tes murmures sont aussi doux que les siens. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, je voudrais pouvoir vivre pour toujours avec vous. Mon ami et mon amour, mes enfants… Tous ensembles…

- Mais c'est déjà le cas ma petite Mione, nous sommes tous là ! Répondit le brun. Ron et moi seront toujours là et tu le sais…

- Mais non Harry, tu te trompes ! Je parle bien de toi mais pas de Ron…

Harry croisa le regard de la brunette sans comprendre. Puis peu à peu l'effroi s'empara de lui. IL commençait à déchiffrer les dires de la jeune femme, il n'y avait qu'une autre seule personne qui pouvait la rendre ainsi et c'était…

- Il est revenu tu sais, il est revenu pour moi, il veut vivre avec moi et les enfants… mon doux et cher dragon….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ron, arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas me rendre malade ! S'époumona la rousse.

- Ginny, t'as vu ! C'est une loque ! Ma femme est une loque !

- Ronald Weasley ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hermione ! Elle est ta femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! S'écria la jeune Weasley.

Le garçon n'avait pas réussi à se calmer depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez lui. Voir ainsi Hermione le rendait malade et fou d'angoisse. Il n'avait pas été capable de déceler le moindre signe de faiblesse venant d'elle. Les enfants et le boulot lui bouffaient littéralement la vie. Pas qu'il ait regretté ses choix, mais il fallait qu'il respire et pour cela il oubliait le reste du monde. Il acceptait d'être partiellement le fautif de cette situation mais reportait une grande partie sur les dos d'Hermione. Si elle avait un problème, il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, elle pouvait bien demander de l'aide… Mais non, butée comme elle est, elle a sans doute voulu s'en sortir toute seule… Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment ? Avec tout ça, il ne savait toujours rien de l'affaire, il avait fuit la situation et avait laissé Harry s'en charger.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Noah et Lana discutaient entre eux. A les voir ainsi, on aurait dis qu'ils complotaient. Sur un acquiescement final de Noah, Lana se leva et s'approcha de Ron toujours en train de ruminer. Il aperçu la petite forme se mouvoir vers lui et commença à lui parler.

- Lana, ma chérie… Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Je te demande pardon à toi et ton frère…

Lana le jugea du regard. Cette petite, haute comme trois pommes à genoux, avait une aura terrifiante, elle ressemblait tellement à son père que cela donnait des frissons. Alors que Ron croyait être pardonné, la petite répliqua.

- Ronald, tu es un méchant homme. Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner, tu peux toujours courir. De toute façon on va bientôt quitter la maison avec Moon, et on ne te reverra jamais. On pourra enfin être heureux, comme une vraie famille. J'aurai une maman et un papa qui s'aimeront vraiment, et j'aurai tous mes petits frères avec moi. Et toi… tu seras seul !

Ginny et Ronald dévisagèrent Lana, ne sachant d'où venaient ces mots lourds de sens. Comment pouvait-elle croire que sa mère quitterait la maison avec 4 enfants. Et qui était ce « papa » dont elle parlait… Cette gamine venait de débiter un monologue dur sans avoir le moindre état d'âmes, son visage de petite fille paraissait de glace, son corps droit comme au garde à vous, ses yeux vrillant n'importe quelle carapace. Ginny décida de prendre la parole afin de détendre un temps soit peu l'atmosphère.

Ma belle, de quel « papa » parles-tu ? C'est Ron ton « papa » !

- Non ! Je parle de mon vrai « papa » ! S'enjoua la petit

- Ton vrai père est mort petite… s'énerva le roux.

- Non, il n'est pas mort ! répondit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Questionna nerveusement le fils Weasley.

Car on l'a vu au Chemin de Traverse… avec Moon !

Ce fut le comble de l'horreur pour les Weasley adultes présents dans la pièce, et l'explosion de joie pour Noah et Lana, cette dernière fière de son effet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Alors ? C'était bien ? Je sais que j'avais promis des RAR dans ce chapitre, mais en fait je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Donc je vais citer toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et se sera à charge de revanche !!!**

**Merci à :**

**Lavande B.P., Dame Angelique Malfoy, Chocolune, Maimou, X the Pumpkin Queen X, Mimi-Cornichons, Darkim the queen of Konery, Valalyeste, circa, curieuse du 78, Charlotte, Eniloc, Brenda, Gun d'Ange, Quatro Malfoyen, Poumpapoum, Lady Hope, lilouthephenix, Mélissa, mercurius777, … et tous ceux que j'ai oublié.**

**BIZ**


End file.
